


Dreams

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Scott break up, Allison is devastated she goes to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Allison did nothing but support Scott, always encouraging him to do well in school, she didn't leave him when she found out about his abilities. He was his number one. But that all changed, after Scott decide to turn on her, she had no idea what came over him. She was telling her all these awful things "I never loved you." He said. "I never will." Scott ripped her heart out and stopped on it right in front of her, not caring how much it hurt, that she couldn't breathe. She did the only thing any sane person would do, go to someone for comfort, the only other person she trusts more than Lydia and Scott.

Stiles.

Allison was sitting in her Honda, in his driveway, watching the way his window flashes from the TV through the white curtains. She smiled at the thought of him laying down watching a movie, totally unaware Allison is fifteen feet from him. Crying. She could hear thunder cracking in the distance indicating a storm is brewing, and she should get over her nerves and go knock on the door. Inhale, exhale, moments later she was ringing the doorbell, listening to Stiles stumble down the stairs, she smirked at her clumsy friend.

"Allison?" Stiles croaked, his hair disheveled, and his t-shirt rumbled.

She was staring at the ground, when it started pouring rain. She looked up at the sky and met Stiles' golden eyes, thick lashed batting at her, looking at her she's wrecked and he welcomed her in.

Stiles led her up the stairs into his room. "Stiles are you watching Titanic?" Allison cooed.

"Uh- no!" He turned the TV off, so the only light shone was the moon and lightning every once in awhile. "I don't mean to be forward, or rude! But uh, why are you here so late?"

"Scott and I broke up.." Allison cringed, and sat at the edge of the bed, she had a perfect view of his nimble fingers that danced in nervousness mere inches from her face.

"Allison...why?" He said, sincerity in his voice, he took the spot next to her and started rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder blade. "You don't have to tell me, uh, if it's too personal, you know I'm here anyway, wait why aren't you with Lydia?" Stiles rambled, laughing hastily.

"She's with Aiden.." She pouted, leaning into his touch. She wished she could be with Lydia, ever since Sophomore year, she's gone to Lydia with everything, but Stiles will have to do, they are pretty close after all, she gets why he asked.

"Oh." He hummed, looking around the dark room. The storm has grown louder and the droplets on the tin roof sounded like gunshots firing at them.

"Scott told me he never loved me.." She admitted, sniffling. She heard his heart rate slow, this would come as a shock to anyone on planet earth, everyone knew she was Scott's first love. "You know he does." He looked down at her, her hair slightly damp from the rain, sticking up in places all frizzy, it warmed his heart. But it was also breaking.

"I'm not so sure anymore. He said he never did, he never will..."

"You can't believe that Allison.." Stiles said.

Her shoulders sank because she does believe that, she loved him through all they've been through, and he just does this out of no where. Allison can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but a thumb comes up the catch it before it lands. Stiles is inches from her face, his heavy breaths, sending shock waves down her spine. "Stiles.."

"Allison, you know he loves you."

"Not that." Where is she going with this.

Stiles furrowed his brows, cocking his head. "Then what?" He questions her, not really sure what's happening anymore.

Allison's tongue darts out for a seconds and she smiles. "Nothing..it's dumb." She shifts and his hand that was still rubbing her shoulder drops to her lower back and she might have jumped at the unfamiliar touch. Never has she been so intimate with Stiles, and liked it.

"Tell me, I wanna help." His voice hoarse, and deeper than usual, she swallows. Now or never.

She moves over to him and captures his lips, it wasn't anything, at first, no one kissed back. Until Stiles started. Nibbling at her bottom lip, asking for entry, and Allison allows, his tongue moved past hers.

They are sitting so awkwardly, and Allison didn't even care, she liked this moment, between her and Stiles. These weren't her intentions, not even the slightest, but seeing Stiles, all sleepy, and his ruffled hair not styled, she liked it, and she needed to feel comfort. To feel loved.

Finally his hand on the small of her back moves, and lifts her onto his lap, she straddles him, they bump heads somewhere in between the move and they laugh, stealing the laughs in hot wet kisses. Its always weird going from friends to more, but it felt right. For her at least.

Scott's face flashed into Stiles' mind and he pulled back, his face in horrid. "What's wrong?" Allison asks, holding her hand up to her mouth to feel her bruised lips.

"I can't do this..what about Scott? He's my best friend.." He tells her, and she wished he hadn't said his name.

"We're broken up though.." She searched his face, its flushed and his lips wet from hers.

Stiles groans and palms his face, rubbing viciously, he almost forgot Allison was still perched on his lap. He's thinking about all the stuff Scott will say to him, all the trouble he'll get in. Thinking about even though Lydia is with Aiden, he feels he's cheating. But the ache under his zipper it telling him otherwise.

"Fuck it." He runs his fingers through her curls and pulls her forcefully, she let out a moan of approval, and their lips danced across each others, and they worked together, Allison landing on her back, and Stiles hovering over her. Her hands, sprawling around his back, rubbing up and down, and on leg hooks around him and pulls him closer.

That's where she's going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> You're fucking welcome. I can't tell you how many times I almost wrote Lydia instead of Allison, well it's expected this is my first non Stydia fic!


End file.
